Halloween in Ordon
by thenotefromwhichachordisbuilt
Summary: "You're still up?" I looked up from my book, lit by the pumpkin scented candle I had made. Normally I wouldn't be at his house this late at night, but since it was Halloween– technically a holiday – I had placed my duties to my Council for the time being to spend some time with Link in his hometown of Ordon.


**Hello! So I've starting writing an ****actual**** Zelink story, and wanted to make this a chapter. ****I have no idea what chapter this'll be though... ****So, enjoy the mini spoiler for now. I will probably be making changes in order for it to properly fit the story line. Thanks for reading! **

You're still up?" I looked up from my book, lit by the pumpkin scented candle I had made. Link had walked in the small door, glancing at the fall decorations I had added to his home. I smiled and closed the book standing from the wooden chair.

"Of course." I walked to him, helping him remove his sword and shield, and then placed it in their respective places near his bed. Normally I wouldn't be at his house this late at night, but since it was Halloween– technically a holiday – I had placed my duties to my Council for the time being to spend some time with Link in his hometown of Ordon. It was always nice to shed the royal life to one with a lot less responsibilities. Link always offered his home as an inn, and I always accepted. Unfortunately he had "hero" duties to tend to during the night, which he failed to inform me of but I understood comlpetely. Monsters got riled upon this spooky day, and Link set out to the Hyrule fields to ensure safety for travelers or of children running about trying to scare one another. Now, late into the night, he had returned as Rusl took his place.

"Figured you'd be out," he said as he finished donning his cape, boots, bow and quiver. "I'm sure the kids kept you busy?" He sat down sniffing the candle with a light smile. I grinned remembering Beth – ever wanting to imitate the Queen – and the boys – ever wanting to be heroes – ushering me around and playing games. I always loved the childish fun of it, and their parents appreciated a break from it. Besides the kids, the Ordonians treated me like one of their own rather than royalty. I always appreciated the family-vibe I was given, like I was raised there just as Link was. Or maybe they thought something between Link and I? I swiped the thought from my head.

"We had all sorts of fun. And you forget the entire reason I am here, Hero, is to converse with you. I like to see what all you've been up to while we're apart." He fiddled with the pages of my book.

"I've been alright. Nothing too serious to report, I'm afraid. Small missions here and there, saving this and retrieving that." I laughed lightly as I stood up, heading for the pot on top of the fire.

"Well with the recent events of the Twili, a little unadventurous streak is not a bad thing." I ladled up some pumpkin, goat cheese, and fish soup – the ever famous recipe from Yeto – into a wooden bowl.

"I agree. And of you, my most royal Queen?" His lips twitched a little in a playful smirk. I placed the warm food in front of him, which he heartily accepted, and returned to my seat across from him.

"First off, I am Zelda to you. I believe we're past formalities." He pointed a finger from his free hand accusingly at me while swallowing the first bits of his soup.

Raising an eyebrow, he stated "You called me 'Hero' first." I hid my smile by folding my hand gently in front of my face, placing my elbows on the table.

"I suppose I did. But other than the continued reconstruction of the Castle, nothing has been much of a hassle." Link visibly swallowed a spoonful of soup.

"I wish you'd let me help with that." I twirled a bit of my long hair – something I would not normally do as Queen – and sighed.

"I wish I could, but it'd be an offense to the contractors of Castletown. Besides, you've done so much for this land already. Asking any more should be insulting." He finished the last sip of his soup and placed his bowl and spoon aside.

"Nonsense. It's my destiny to help Hyrule, and even if the legacy intended for the big things, I kind of don't mind the small things as well." He smiled a small but genuine smile. My heart warmed up a bit.

"Yes, I know," I added softly. We sat there in content silence for a while, until Link started shifting about nervously in his seat. Knowing him, I knew he had something he wanted to say but was too shy to come outright with it. I smiled at his timid nature, something you'd think uncharacteristic of such a valiant Hero. I played my hair some more, waiting for him to speak.

"Zelda?" I grinned inwardly. "Can I ask you something?" I looked up into his strikingly blue eyes, so expressive and unsure.

"Yes, of course." He scratched his ear not quite returning eye contact. He was obviously nervous, which started to make me a bit unsure. Did he want me to leave, but didn't want to be rude about it? I didn't think so, since we've always enjoyed our chats. Didn't we? I know I did.

"Uhh, please don't take offense to this…" Oh Goddess, he _did _want me to leave. "…but why do you visit me so often?" I felt my face flush. "I'm not asking in a bad way! I just meant, you come here almost every holiday and I was curious as to why. I don't mean that you're overstaying your welcome, because you're not. I like when you visit and uhh…" he stopped his sentence and stared at me, his own face tinted red. I broke eye contact to meddle with a twist of my simple purple dress. I've wondered what always drew me to this place as well. I had found my answer rather quickly.

"I guess because I like visiting you. It's not just a chance to get away from the castle, I feel a bit at home here. Mainly because the people are so accepting, and because you're one of the few people I am close with. As you know, I don't have any family…but I believe this feeling is the next best thing." I picked a lose thread from a seam, embarrassed by such an emotional answer.

"I'm glad that we, as a village, can give you that presence." He cupped his chin in his hand, smiling that smile again. I felt myself start to sweat a bit. Was this suppose to happen to a Queen? Unaware of my internal distress, he stood up and walked to his makeshift sink, placing his bowl and spoon inside. Watching him, I began to ponder. A man who was very handsome, strong, brave and who had a good status throughout the kingdom would catch the fancy of any woman, right? So I can't be the only one who gets a little flustered in his presence – royalty or not. Suddenly, a haunting thought popped into my head.

"Link? What of you and Ilia?" I saw him turn his head, eyebrows raised in surprise at my sudden question. I too was surprised, more at my lack of a filter for words than anything else. He turned around completely facing me.

"Ilia? Well, we…" he rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of what to say. I felt my body tense, hoping for a pleasant response. "We're still good friends. But you're asking if we're more…" I saw him lean against the wall from the corner of my eye. I was too busy staring the candle in the center of the table. "…no, Zelda. I don't feel anything stronger than friendship. As for her, I'm not sure. I never asked her what she thought." I felt a slight tremble in the hands as I smoothed out the skirt of my dress, trying to distract myself from the unexpected feeling of relief in my stomach.

"I'm sorry for such an invasive question Link…I didn't mean…" I let my voice drift off, quite unsure how to handle the awkward tension I created. Link pushed himself off the wall and headed towards me. He bent forward once he reached me, resting his hands on his knees. I glanced up at him, my hands stilling at his closeness. He was, obviously, no longer shy or timid.

"I don't mind at all Zel. Like you said before, you're someone I'm very close to. I like sharing my thoughts and feelings with you, even if they're of an intimate nature." I smiled gently and turned my head to stare at the flame licking the bright orange candle. I felt my face flood with color as he leaned forward more placing a soft, gentle kiss on my temple. I felt his lips curl into a smile before straightening, putting a distance between us. He then walked to a pile of clothes near his bed and sifted through them before walking towards the basement ladder, grabbing a lantern. He disappeared into the tiny room below giving us both the privacy to change into our night wear.

I felt my face bubble into a bright smile. Technically not a first kiss, but it done a number on me regardless. Such a tender show of affection, surely he didn't…? But I was much too hopeful that he did. I stood up and gracefully twirled around the room, expressing my joy silently. How much of my regular queen façade I dropped in the presence of a commoner would be appalling to people of my Council or court. But I wanted to revel in my happiness. I didn't very often.

Realizing that Link would be waiting for me to give him the okay to comeback upstairs, I rushed to slip into my nightgown. Now that we could venture into deeper conversation, I wanted to do nothing more than just that. I had a feeling I'd be spending more holidays here in Ordon. Feeling like a giddy teenager, I called out to Link telling him to come back up. I wanted to ask him what he wanted for Christmas.


End file.
